The present invention relates generally to a self-contained automatic film processor. More particularly, the invention concerns a compact and efficient high-quality commercial film processor that automatically supplies the required processing chemistry into a trough in which the film is developed, and then draining the spent chemicals into any one of a number of selectable solution recovery tanks.
Prior art systems have provided automated equipment for developing photographic material in which chemicals are delivered and evacuated at timed intervals. Such known processors are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,805 to Bockemuhl-Simon et al., for DEVICE FOR DEVELOPING OF PHOTO MATERIAL and No. Re. 34,188 to Kuzyk et al., for AUTOMATIC FILM PROCESSORS. Two of our prior systems were also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,643 for AUTOMATIC PHOTO PROCESSOR, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,534, for AUTOMATED PHOTO DEVELOPING MACHINE. The last identified patent is particularly pertinent in that it discloses a self-contained system in which chemicals are delivered and then evacuated in timed intervals, and chemicals are recovered in selected waste tanks so that they can be re-used.
While the prior systems are in many respects adequate for the development of film, more recent photograph, film, and display technology often requires a development system which is superior to that found in the prior art developers. For example, recent photograph technologies have utilized enlarged, high resolution photographs which are integrated into one another. Due to the high quality of the photography and the manner in which they are integrated, by turning the photograph from side to side, a three dimensional, moving image appears to the viewer. Or, as the viewer moves past a stationary sign, a moving three dimensional image is seen, just as though a continuous video is being played for the viewer. For example, a sign might depict the loading of the film into a camera, or it might depict an athlete performing an athletic maneuver. Because this is done without any moving parts, the images can be incorporated into an enlarged stationary sign, which can avoid the expense of and the governmental restrictions relating to video signage or signage with moving parts.
One drawback with these recent film technologies is that they require the use of extremely high resolution photographs which have been processed such that there are no gradients, ridge lines or streaking across the face of the photographs. These gradients, ridge lines and streaking can be present in existing technology as a result of non-uniform or laminar flow of chemistry across the face of the film during film development.
These technologies also often require the use of a large sheet format. In the past, the larger the sheets have been, the more difficult they have been to process. Gradients, ridge lines and streaking have also been a problem with large sheet formats, as well as the ability to even handle large format film during processing operations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic film processor which is capable of developing high resolution, large sheet format film in such a manner that flow across the film will be uniform during all phases of film production, in order to avoid gradients, ridge lines and streaking sometimes associated with development of high resolution film. It is a further object of the invention to come up with an automated film processor which can develop large format film often used in the technology described above. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic film processor which can be used by low skilled worker and which can be operated in precisely the same fashion time and time again. Advantages of such equipment would include being relatively inexpensive to purchase and use and would also include the ability to recycle processing chemistry.